


黄毛小子

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19





	黄毛小子

她已经不知道第多少次看到那个黄毛小子从咖啡馆的橱窗外经过了，穿着运动衣，背着橘红色的双肩包，和几个朋友晃晃悠悠地走，几乎永远在咧着嘴笑。

她认识他，他叫裴珉晟，是守望先锋联赛战场上的diem选手。

她真是很喜欢他。

他在比赛里大多松弛，休息时导播给他的镜头几乎都在笑，牙列不太齐整，有点傻乎乎的，是少年独有的莽撞的粗线条。但没人把他当傻子看，他眼神永远明亮，脸部线条分明，很容易流露出那种年少轻狂的意气风发来。倒是俯视的摄像头把他拍成了瓜子脸，莫名有种清秀感。他也认真，瞬狙的时候黑色的眼珠会猛然凝住，好像眉毛都在帮助瞄准，干净利落的击杀后又恢复古井无波的表情。那个瞬间——她真是太喜欢那个瞬间了，那种无懈可击、所向披靡的自信，比他平时的笑容意味更多。

队伍语音里他吵得不像话，直播的时候更是，本来是似乎该令人闻风丧胆的新生狙王，结果却硬生生把自己塑造成了完美的谐星形象。她偶尔也想——这小子转眼也快二十了啊，二十岁的时候自己在干嘛呢，可没有这么肆意了。至于沮丧——她不太记得他沮丧是什么模样了，有没有垂下脑袋向摄像头露出新生的黑色头发，有没有垂眸紧抿着嘴沉寂在队伍语音里，有没有在分出胜负的瞬间黯然神伤 。她记得是有几次的，但她不忍心看，撇过头就忘了。

他很害羞，在意摄像头。最开始被采访的几次总在捂脸，赛前赛后的垃圾话惯例对他而言倒更像是折磨。他总喜欢笑着说狠话，眉眼笑成弯月，后来慢慢好了一点。但自始至终他都很鲜活，语气起起伏伏，害羞都大大方方的。

她见到过他和他的好朋友。那个在他身边瘦瘦小小的、黑发细眼的男孩。他见到好朋友也会害羞，并肩行走在夏日的树荫下，像两个普通的高中生。好朋友也是选手，在赛场上偶尔碰面。他们两个都好瘦，队服架在身上空荡荡的，拥抱的时候似乎像怀抱一团空气。她猜少年也许还不需要那种怀抱被填满的充实感，他们只需要胳膊架在肩上、揽过腰时的力度，和拍到对方后背的沉重与温暖。

她看着他们经过窗外，总能想起很多事情。她也见过他背着书包走在夜色里，偶尔扬头看满路的霓虹灯和道路尽头的夜色。她知道他那天很开心，那种初露锋芒的开心，但独自摇晃的背影又让她觉得孤独。她想起曾经肝胆相照的好友，披星戴月的坎坷，初到异国的茫然，还有那些进入新的人生阶段里、跃跃欲试的自由。她偶尔觉得自己像一个千年老妖，在枯燥而无望的生活里被泯灭了激情，而那个黄毛小子和他的朋友们是被风雨阻拦了脚步的行路人，滞留在此，被她赖以摄取生气和养分。

她真是很喜欢他。


End file.
